The Gang
'The Gang '''is the second episode of the first season of ''Club Penguin Shutdown. The Character on the front of the Thumbnail is the Tuba Gang Leader Plot The episode revolves what was happening to Lil Jeffy while he was escaping from The Cannibal. Synopsis The episode begins showing the Mine shack. The narrator tells that flags have been put in the Mine Shack, indicating that the shore is now owned by a gang called the Tuba Gang. Lil Jeffy goes to the shore, and goes to the mine shack. The Cannibal also goes to the shore. The narrator then says that it appears that the Cannibal knows that said flags mean trouble, so he goes away. Lil Jeffy then hides behind the minecart, thinking that the Cannibal is still going on his way. Then someone calls Lil Jeffy, asking if the Tuba Gang is gone and is now safe to pass. Lil Jeffy answers the he doesn't know using an emote. The stranger reveals himself to be an average blue penguin, saying that he was stuck in the mine shack for days along with other penguins, without knowing that it was the territory of the Tuba Gang, and he was just trying to find a place to hide. Two girl penguins then show up, one is Pigtailed Girl Penguin and the other is Girl Penguin with Bow. The narrator then explains the situation. The blue penguin says to the female penguins that it is now their only chance to escape. However, when they ran, they immediately stopped. A stranger asks who they are. That startled Lil Jeffy, who then jumped on the mine cart while the narrator says that the minecart is filled with some bags of some substance that he can't explain, while the mine cart starts moving. The stranger walks, revealing that he is the leader of the Tuba Gang. The rest of the members of the Tuba Gang are behind him. The leader of the Tuba Gang says to the survivors that they are in the territory of the gang. The blue penguin answers that he and the girl penguins didn't meant to be in the mine. The leader of the gang notices that the minecart is missing, and walks to the rails. He is unhappy for the minecart being gone. He then asks to the blue penguin and the girl penguins if they know who he is, and how dead he can make them now, and asks where is the minecart (calling it "stuff"). The blue penguin answers that he didn't touch anything and that Lil Jeffy (referring him as "guy") must did it. The gang leader walks to the blue penguin and slaps him. He then asks to the blue penguin if he wants try it again. He then kicks the blue penguin, shocking the female penguins. He pulls the pigtailed girl penguin's hair, while the blue penguin says that they weren't the ones who touched the minecart. The gang leader pushes the Pigtailed female penguin to the ground, while the blue penguin crawls. The rest of the members of the Tuba Gang walk to the blue penguin. The leader of the Tuba Gang then says to the blue penguin that it is all their war if they don't get the mine cart back, and says to the other members to make the girl penguins say what they've done with the mine cart. He also says that they know what to do. Three members of the Tuba Gang take two hockey sticks and one log, while the leader spits on the Pigtailed girl penguin on her beak, and moves his head as a sign to the other members to begin to beat up the blue penguin. The Tuba Gang leader puts his left foot on top of the Pigtailed girl penguin. The other female penguin tries to help her, but the leader moves his right foot to make her stumble. The Tuba Gang leader pulls the Pigtailed girl penguin's hair for the second time, telling her to look at the blue penguin, saying that is what happens to the penguins who crosses them. He also says that she must tell her who have touched the minecart, and she will be beaten up if she doesn't tell. She answers that it was Lil_Jeffy the one who did it. A short scene of the minecart moving and carrying Lil Jeffy shows up. Another short scene showing the female penguins and all members of the Tuba Gang except the leader going up the stairs. A scene showing a close-up of the mine shack's outside is then shown, and the narrator explains how bad can be a penguin with no order, no law and no moderation. He also says that no one can't get banned after all and the only way out is game over. The camera also moves to the tree during that scene, showing that the blue penguin was killed and tied up to it. The words "TUBA GANG" are written on the tree with the blue penguin's own blood. Characters * Lil Jeffy * The Cannibal * Tuba Gang (debut) * Tuba Gang Leader (debut) * A blue penguin * Girl Penguin with Bow (debut) Trivia *Since this episode, the following episodes have voice acting for characters (other than the narrator). External links *Watch episode on YouTube Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes